How are you doing, brother?
by Southern Italy's Kisses
Summary: Oneshot. Chibitalia is very excited to see his older brother after a long time with Austria. Spain and Romano are coming to visit, but will Veneziano still be happy? Being with family doesn't directly mean happiness, or does it? Can this beautiful day be ruined for our little Veneziano?


"A very cute aesthetic that I will never forget," - Anonymous

* * *

The wind in the air was crisp and fresh; the new season brings rain to this cold climate. A certain child ran around in his "holy" attire. His oh so very prickly boss allowed him to wear his old attire he last time worn after his grandfather died. He was given the day off as he was outside, admiring the sun glinting against the puddles and were a tad bit tainted with dirt, well, now it's mud, but that doesn't matter to the child. He ran around, making sure his attire wouldn't get soaked from the left over water the season dragged.

Today was the day that he would get to see his older brother. It's been several years since these two half of the Italian peninsula had been able to meet up; a normal human would've been in their 30's during this time. A fellow servant woman also came outside in "normal" clothing. Most of the time, she would have never worn such a thing, but today was special. Big Brother was coming. The small child was running towards the lady, but he was careful going around the small pools of water.

"Mrs. Hungary, would you like to play here with me and wait for Big Brother and his Big Brother Spain to come?" The child hadn't laughed so cheerfully ever since his grandfather had passed.

"Of course I would! Who could not pass such an offer to go play with such a cute, little boy?" Hungary, married to their boss, Austria, was also on her day off.

The small lad took her hand and walked around the garden they happened to be in. Flowers, such as roses of so many different kinds, brushed against the small breeze.

Austria, with his midnight blue overcoat, looked outside of the window to the two servants he grew even closer to, pass the time. He was sitting in his worn out piano bench, but he was too stingy to get a new one. All he needed was his grand, master piano and he would be just fine. He would love to have Italy learn how to play the piano instead of having "her" tune it all the time. It was nice being alone for the Austrian, but something wasn't right. Prussia might end up coming to see his friend, Spain, today. This caused the Austrian to bang his head against the shiny piano keys. It was so load that Switzerland heard.

"Mrs. Hungary, did you hear that coming from Austria's piano room?" The small country pointed to the window where Austria could be seen with his head against the piano.

"Oh no! Poor Mr. Austria!" Hungary quickly ran into Austria's large mansion from the front and turned to the piano room door. She didn't barge in, instead, she put her ear to the door to hear what mumbling the Austrian had to say.

"Woe is me! Prussia might ruin everything if he comes to see Spain!" The Austrian played Chopin and hoped for the best.

Hungary left the house to find the smaller kingdom at the front door. "Is Mr. Austria alright?" The little boy asked.

"He is fine. He is just... worried..." Hungary refrain to use Prussia's name. If Austria heard, it would be a meltdown disaster.

Suddenly, the small child heard the clopping of horses' shoes, "Mrs. Hungary! Mrs. Hungary! Do you hear that? Do you think it could be my big brothers?!"

Hungary decided to listen for herself, but the sound only got louder, "I think so! I'll inform Mr. Austria. Please, Italy wait for them right here. Make sure they don't get off of the carriage until I come back, alright? Good!" Hungary ran back inside the enormous mansion to get Austria's attention.

The child servant waited as hoofs got louder and louder. Soon enough, a stage coach with beautiful Spanish designs appeared before the small boy. He gazed in awe before them.

A tall man with bright green eyes stared at the child and smiled. It was the Spanish Empire himself! He opened the stage coach door to greet the child, "¡Hola! How are you, Italy?"

"I'm doing very well, thank you for asking Big Brother Spain! You must wait inside of your carriage until Mr. Hungary comes back!" 1 half of the Italian peninsula remarked gracefully.

"No! I thank you for telling me that, Ita-chan!" Spain laughed tenderheartedly.

The petite servant laughed along with him, hopefully wondering when he will at least hear his older brother's voice.

Hungary came outside of the house to greet the new visitors, "Hello! It's been a while, hasn't it? It's very nice to see you again!"

"It has been, hasn't it? It's really nice to see you again as well!" The happy empire was beaming with sunshine. It could possibly make water evaporate!

Hungary took the Spanish Empire's belongings inside as well for the small child's older brother's. Where was he anyway?

The younger brother looked inside of the stage coach to find his big brother asleep. He looked for Spain as he had no idea how to wake his older brother up properly.

"Big Brother Spain?" The child pulled on his older sibling's similar white attire, "How do I wake him up?"

"It's simple! You give him a tomato!" Spain happened to have one in his hand and gave it to the younger brother.

"Romano? Big Brother? I have a tomato for you!" The nation pushed it against his elder's face.

The older one stirred a little then awoke to find a boy, very similar to him. It was his younger brother.

"V-Veneziano? Is that you?" Romano looked a bit shaken after that carriage ride.

Veneziano hugged him very dearly, "I missed you so much! After all! You're the only family I got!"

"Hmph!" The older brother sat up from his seat and pouted, pushing his little brother away.

"You don't want to see me? I thought you loved me, too!" Veneziano was about to cry.

"Romano! ¡Que malo! The eldest nation scolded Romano, but it seemed like the southern half of the peninsula didn't truly care.

The northern half ran away, crying to the gardens. No one would bother him there. Why did the Holy Roman Empire have to go somewhere else in his territory? Why couldn't he had stayed during this stay of his older brothers? Everything could've been so much better.

"I need you to go apologize to your younger brother as soon as possible!" Spain was nagging at him with a harsh tone.

"And what if I don't want to?" Romano simply looked away from the empire.

"Ugh! This is just what I needed from a long trip, Roma!" Spain sighed and glared at his henchman.

"Hmph!" Romano just walked away from the scene right before Spain's eyes.

"Where are you going? I'm not done talking to you yet!" Spain had a gleam of annoyance to his eyes.

Romano walked around the outside of the mansion for a bit. If it wasn't for the stupid idiot of Spain being there, then Romano would've probably been less harsh.

"Huh?" he heard muffled crying from a far. He followed this horrid sound of "crying."

He walked to a worn down path that lead to a beautiful garden with well-kept flowers. The scent of love and sadness crept into Romano's nose and he walked more forward.

He saw his only brother at the foot of a large, gray fountain with a large crying angel. The smaller child looked almost exactly like the angel. What had he done?

"Veneziano," The elder sibling called out.

"Go away! You hate me!" The younger sibling shouted with fat tears pouring down his small face with such passion.

"Veneziano!" Romano used a more intense tone, "Come stai?!"

He got no reply.

"I said, 'Come stai?' Will you answer me in your mother tongue?" Romano asked again with a softer tone.

"S-Sto cosi cosi, Romano. Sto cosi cosi," was the reply the elder received.

"Come va?" The older brother asked another question.

"Bene, Roma. Bene," The younger brother was starting to stop crying.

"Fa male. No mi sento bene. Mi sento peggio, Vene," Romano walked up to Veneziano from a far.

"Per che?" Veneziano asked, holding Romano's hand.

"I feel bad because I made you think that I hate you. I don't hate you. In fact, I just don't want that Spanish bastard thinking that I'm going soft or anything. It's not bad to see you again, fratello," Romano admitted and laughed a little afterwards.

"Are you saying the full truth?" Veneziano looked at him with large, open eyes.

"S-Si! Now don't tell Spain that!" Romano blushed a little and turned away a bit.

That made both of the brothers laugh with content as they knew they would a have time together for Romano's stay... Even if a Prussian gets in the way.

* * *

A.N.: I made this after I saw a certain picture that a girl made of the Italy brothers laughing. It was so cute! I just don't want to put the picture for this story because I don't own the picture. I'm currently working on chapter 4 of Inside Out - Romano, but I like writing other stuff. I saw another picture of the Italy brothers and I want t write another oneshot off of that, but I might make it before or after I finish chapter 4. This is much more descriptive than Inside Out - Romano because I was telling an event. Inside Out - Romano is emotionally based, so feelings are the main concept here. My Italian isn't too good, so don't bash me on it.

 _ **Please review!**_


End file.
